The disclosure generally relates to a data recovery circuit and, more particularly, to a data recovery circuit for preventing glitches from occurring in the digital data signal outputted form the data recovery circuit.
A multiplexer is typically employed in the conventional data recovery circuit to alternatively output the comparison results of different comparators. Due to the influence of process variation, operating voltage, temperature, or other factors, unexpected delay often occurs between the output signals of different comparators. Therefore, it is very difficult for a control circuit of the multiplexer to accurately control the switching timing of the multiplexer due to the above situation, thereby resulting in glitches in the output data signal.